Xeroxian Empire
The Xeroxian empire was founded during a war on their planet they moved to a new planet because their old planet was filled with radiation. The new planet name is Echoria. The reason they left was because of all the war that happened on their old home planet their was no more life it was all in ruins They found a few ships and left the ruined planet. The colony on Echoria The Colony on Echoria has over 9.8m people the population is growing. They live towards the north of the planet were the planet is more warmer. They have built Lots of building to provide homes for the population. Military The Xeroxian military has proven power through science and machinery their are a total of 5.5m soldiers. Ranks Admiral, General, Major, Captain, Commander first Lieutenant, Recruit. Machines weapons The Xeroxian empire had some technology advancements through science and weaponry Most of their weapons rely on their suits made for warfare the suits were stored in case they are ever needed. Lots of their weaponry are stored. They still do have the ships that flew to echoria. They have about 5 ships they plan to put a space station out in space so they can learn more about the surroundings of echoria their were also some mecha's made they were also stored. Military Divisions Spec ops Division, mecha Division, Shadow Ops Division, Pheonix Light Division Ship Classes The Xeroxian ships many different kinds of ships are sent to colonize or defend a planet. Hunter Class The hunter class is equipped with various new weaponry and equipment these include Drone Stations,heavy cannons,heavy turrets,drop pods holds 600 personnel and military Saber Class The Saber class is a heavy ship with Drone stations, Plasma cannon,light and heavy cannons and turrets and the Crystal energy weapon holds 900 military personnel and crew Procyon Class The procyon class is a large ship twice the size of a hunter and saber class ship. The Procyon ship is equipped with the crystal energy weapon and drone stations and Drop pods and is able to launch ships from its ship yard. The ship can hold 3,000 fighters drop ships bombers it holds about 1220 Crew members and military Arcadian Class The Arcadian class is the size of a large capital ship it can hold about 6,000 fighters,drop ships,bombers. The ship has the strongest weapons made by the military holds about 1600 crew members and military personnel on the ship Strom Class The Strom class is Twice as large as the Arcadian class the ship can hold up 10,000 fighters,drop ships,bombers. The strom class is equipped with heavy weapons including the Arkane heavy cannons Aetna heavy Railguns proton torpedoes. The Specialty's of this ship is that it has strong shields and can deploy drones and drop pods and holds 2040 crew members and military Culture Their culture of their empire has them honoring The Great Being Eve. Eve is a Celestial being that blessed the empire with good will they also honor Drak the Phoenix he is being of war he provides the will for the soldiers they are the Phoenix fire These two are what the people honor they also Honor the emperor and his family. Planet:Echoria The Planet Echoria has Mountains Plains forests And an ocean Most of the planet is 50% water the rest is 50% land. The planets composition is a basaltic and granitic rock and altered materials. The planet is earth like So that means its breathable. The planet has 2 poles one is north the other is south its mainly frozen over their and cold. The planet has 2 moons Eve and Drak. The moon Eve has Frozen Ice beneath the Rocky surface and the Moon Drak has a brownish look on it. The system where Echoria is in Planets: 3 rocky planets moons: 4 Gas planets: 2 Asteroid belts:1 Dwarf planets:2 Star: Average yellow star How old is it: It is 3.5 billion years old The Name of this system: Rever This is the Capital system. System: Akver contains 1 Rocky planet and a Ice planet 2 gas planets 1 Dwarf planet type of star: Dwarf star war suit.jpg|DeadEye Suit its a suit made to be used for heavy combat the suit is connected to its host they cant take it off weapons are Flamethrowers,Rockets and many more trojan.jpg|Mecha suit assault_specialist|Blacklight basic soldier Xeroxian walkers.jpg|Walker scout_tank Heavy armor.jpg|Heavy Assault tank Spider Mech heavy.jpg|Assault Walker Drone Ghost female soldier.jpg|Female sniper Mercenary.jpg|Ground Assualt unit Eve Knight.png|This is the Eve Knight it carries a sword that can cut through any thing and carries an heavy assault rifle. Xeroxian harbringer.png|Harbringer Class armor weapons:Dual pistols and Heavy shotgun with Ripper Ammo Xeroxian Sniper.png|The Sniper carries a Railgun Rifle/The Rifle can switch modes to rifle to Sniper He/she can wield it and carries a Knife he/she can also Cloak Xeroxian Auto turret.png|Auto Turret Kiver dropship.jpg|Kiver Dropship can hold about 15 personnel and 1 light vehicle Large Dropship.jpg|Verkava Dropship It can carry about 60 personnel and 2 light vehicles and 2 Medium sized mechs mecha.jpg|Reker mech The pilots have to be specially Trained to Ride this mecha and know how to use the mecha Blacklight Marksman|Blacklight Marksman Blacklight Shadow Specialist|Blacklight Shadow Specialist Drone|Drone that can be deployed from a kiver Dropship Chry.jpg|Name:Chrymenouses or Chry for shorter name Category:SAP2 Category:Empire